plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Succession to the Framish throne
(pictured in 2016), the current heir apparent to the Framish throne.]] Succession to the Framish throne is determined by descent, religion, and legitimacy. By law, the crown is inherited by a sovereign's children or by a childless sovereign's nearest collateral line. Framish law limits succession to legitimate descendants of Erik III. Gustaf XI is the current sovereign, and his heir apparent is his eldest daughter Annabel, Crown Princess of Framland. Next-in-line after her is Princess Madeleine, the Crown Princess's elder child, followed by her younger child Prince Oscar. Fourth and fifth-in-line are the Crown Princess's younger brother Prince Daniel, Duke of Söderkrona and his eldest child Prince Felix. Any rule changes to the line of succession must be passed by the Tusting. The four most senior members of the line of succession who are over the age of 18 are given seats on the Council of State, which acts as the decision-making body and representative of the sovereign when they are out of the country or incapacitated. Current line of succession The official line of succession is updated by the House of Gorstein, the ruling house of Framland. The list below consists of only descendants of Christian X. * Christian X (1885–1949) ** Karl-Henrik III (1907–1950) ** Helena, Queen of Framland (1910–1974) *** Gustaf XI (born 1945) ****'(1)' The Crown Princess (born 1978) *****'(2)' Princess Madeleine (born 2012) *****'(3)' Prince Oscar (born 2017) ****'(4)' The Duke of Söderkrona (born 1980) *****'(5)' Prince Felix (born 2016) *****'(6)' Prince Anton (born 2018) ****'(7)' The Duchess of Ängelgrund (born 1983) *****'(8)' Princess Ariane (born 2013) *****'(9)' Princess Isa (born 2015) *****'(10)' Princess Katrina (born 2017) *****'(11)' Prince Isak (born 2017) ***'(12)' The Duchess of Vetsundland (born 1942) ****'(13)' Princess Lena (born 1973) *****'(14)' David Magnusson (born 2005) *****'(15)' Olivia Magnusson (born 2007) ****'(16)' Prince Matthias (born 1976) *****'(17)' Victor Gorstein (born 2009) *****'(18)' Nelly Gorstein (born 2011) *****'(19)' Alma Gorstein (born 2014) ***'(20)' Princess Franziska of Framland, Countess of Münchendorf (born 1944) ****'(21)' Karl Brasschot, Count of Münchendorf (born 1978) *****'(22)' Eloisa Brasschot, Countess of Münchendorf (born 2010) *****'(23)' Katerina Brasschot, Countess of Münchendorf (born 2012) ****'(24)' Kevin Brasschot, Count of Münchendorf (born 1981) *****'(25)' Sascha Brasschot (born 2008) *****'(27)' Jonathan Brasschot (born 2011) *****'(28)' Tina Brasschot (born 2014) **''Princess Sofia'' (1911–2005) ***''Prince Nicholas of Mornguard and Framland'' (1936–2012) ****'(29)' Peter Gorstein (born 1978) *****'(30)' Victoria Gorstein (born 2010) *****'(31)' Maria Gorstein (born 2012) *****'(32)' Anna-Leigh Gorstein (born 2015) ****'(33)' Hilda Gorstein (born 1981) *****'(34)' Nicholas Hagström (born 2007) *****'(35)' Jeanne Hagström (born 2009) ***''Prince Joachim of Mornguard and Framland'' (1940–2018) ****'(36)' Victor Gorstein (born 1973) *****'(37)' Alexander Gorstein (born 2004) *****'(38)' Paula Gorstein (born 2005) *****'(39)' Carlotta Gorstein (born 2008) ****'(40)' Julianna Visscher, Countess of Schönborn (born 1975) *****'(41)' Elisa Visscher, Countess of Schönborn (born 2004) *****'(42)' Marina Visscher, Countess of Schönborn (born 2007) *****'(43)' Helene Visscher, Countess of Schönborn (born 2008) Current rules Marriages Until the Crown Act of 1958, individuals were not permitted to accede to the throne if they were married to a divorcée or someone who was not a member of the Church of Framland; this act undid those two conditions. However, there are still grounds for disqualification in regards to marriage that exist. The first five-in-line for the throne must always seek permission to marry from the sovereign; if they marry without the permission of the sovereign, then they are disqualified from acceding to the throne. Religion Individuals are disqualified from the line of succession if they are not members of the Church of Framland. As the sovereign is the leader of the church, all sovereigns must have been baptized within the church, and must be registered members. In practice, many sovereigns consider themselves to be secular individuals due to the high level of irreligion in Framland, and their association with the church is merely a ceremonial formality. Gender For many years, Framland employed a system of male-preference primogeniture; this meant that males would always displace females in the line of succession, regardless of age. Under male-preference primogeniture, the birth of the first male heir would signify that he would inherit the throne, and any elder female siblings would immediate fall behind him in the line of succession. Male-preference primogeniture was abolished in favor of absolute primogeniture with the passing of the Crown Act of 1981, done to restore Princess Annabel's position as the crown princess following the birth of her younger brother Prince Daniel, who had displaced her in the line of succession. The act was applied retroactively as well. Category:Framish royalty Category:Succession to the Framish throne Category:Framish monarchy Category:Framish Royal Family Framland